This invention relates generally to the art of amusement rides and relates, more particularly, to a chair assembly for such a ride.
Typically, amusement rides do not require that any tasks be performed by an occupant while an amusement ride is in operation. In other words, during the course of an amusement ride, an individual is normally expected to simply remain seated in a seat and permit the ride to move his body in a manner, e.g. with jerks or other sudden motions, which imparts a thrill to the individual.
It is desirable, or course, that an individual remain relatively safely within his seat during the course of an amusement ride, and the advent of amusement rides which employ bungee cords for bodily moving an individual through the air have increased safety considerations associated with such rides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved chair assembly for an amusement ride.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a chair assembly for an amusement ride wherein an occupant of the chair assembly is moved through the air with the aid of a bungee cord.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a chair assembly which is well-suited for amusement rides wherein an occupant of the chair may be jerked, swung or turned upside down during the course of the ride.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a chair assembly whose structure enhances the safety of the occupant while seated therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a chair assembly which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.